


“I Fell In Love With A Doofus”

by RadKid300



Category: mha
Genre: F/M, Fluff, barely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadKid300/pseuds/RadKid300
Summary: This is just a Kamijiro one-shot because I think it’s a fun ship. Kaminari hears crying late one night after waking up from a nightmare. The nightmare isn’t that important to the plot, but it can be.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	“I Fell In Love With A Doofus”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I tried another one-shot, but now with Kamijiro! I didn’t know that Jiro was without a “u” until after reading more of the manga, but “the more you know”.

Jiro tried to calm herself down; it really wasn’t a big deal. So why was she crying? I mean it’s not like he had ever led her on like that.  
She dried her face and tried to go to bed. After all, Kyoka Jiro did not cry over a boy. She’s not even really upset, right?

________________________

Kaminari woke up in a cold sweat. He’s had bad dreams before like Mr. Aizawa giving the class a pop quiz or he gets his hand stuck in a jar but is scared to break the glass. All of those were bad, but tonight’s was the worst.  
He had a nightmare that they were on a hero mission, but Jiro had gotten hurt. He saw her bleeding, and he cried because he never got to tell her how he felt.  
It’s okay now though. He’s very grateful that it was just a bad dream, but he can’t go back to sleep.  
He decided to go get water because his mouth felt dry. In the eerie silence, he picked up his headphones and put on his favorite playlist.  
“Oh, this one is so Jiro, and this one too!” he thought to himself.  
He shook his head, ridding his mind of the girl. She didn’t think of him that way, so he shouldn’t get his hopes up.  
He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It was actually nice getting to enjoy the water while gazing at the moon. At least until he heard muffled crying.  
This made him concerned. He didn’t really like it when people masked their sadness for the sake of “not being a bother”, but it broke his heart even more when he noticed it came from a certain rocker’s dorm. 

_______________________

Kaminari is just a friend. Kaminari is just a friend. Kaminari is just a friend. AHH who is she kidding?  
She had fallen for his lame jokes and easygoing demeanor, and deep down, she knows it. Even if he just consider her a friend, she was grateful for that and valued their friendship.  
Jiro groaned. She never really liked making a big deal of these kinds of things, and all the crying gave her a massive headache. She wasn’t really used to sudden emotional outbursts.  
She thought back to a time when Yaomomo was telling Mina about a tea remedy for headaches and decided to give it a try.  
“Waking up’s gonna be a pain,” she muttered to herself as she opened the door.  
She jumped back, startled, when she saw Kaminari standing there, gaping at her with his eyes wide.  
“Oh, hey Jamming Whey,” she said nonchalantly, after recovering from her almost-heart attack.

_______________________

Kaminari’s curiosity got the best of him, and he went to go knock on Jiro’s door. He was mentally preparing himself on when to knock and what to say, but unfortunately, she beat him to it.  
“Oh, hey Jamming Whey,” she said coolly, after jumping back.  
“Great, I scared her,” he thought.  
Kaminari nervously laughed, “Hi Jiro, sorry for scaring you. I was getting water, but uh-“  
Jiro tried to stay collected, but hearing his voice made every piece of her falter. She couldn’t handle his dumb, sweet, confused, lovable face, knowing it would never be her’s. She began to silently cry and wrapped her arms around him at once.  
“Jiro? Are you okay? Do you wanna go back into your room?”  
She nodded, and reluctantly let go as he led her back inside.  
Jiro wiped her tears on her pajama sleeve.  
“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll poke your eyes,” she said, viciously jabbing the air with her ear jacks.  
Kaminari laughed. Even after just crying, she can just as quickly get to her old self, but really, it was all her. In the good and bad times, she would always be Jiro, and he loved that. He smiled again at the girl who lied on her bed and began to leave, not wanting to intrude into her privacy.  
“Wait, Kami, don’t go,” she called out softly.  
She added quickly, “I have a question.”  
“What’s up?” he asked, giving her his signature dopey grin.  
She held back a laugh, trying to stay serious and said, “Not that it matters, but why do you flirt with some many girls, but you’ve never said anything like that to me?”  
He has a little confused. “Well, one, I like the ability to see,” he said gesturing to the weapons she once used on Mineta. “And two, you’re not like them to me. You’re special to me.” He said the last part extremely quietly, but he temporarily forgot that she has a hearing enhancement quirk. At least for the time being, it felt great to say it out loud.  
Jiro simply said, “Oh,”, but she was slightly blushing when she heard the last part.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Kaminari asked, shaking his phone, “Do you want to listen to music?”  
Jiro’s interest peaked at the mention of music, and she smiled. “Yeah, sure.”  
Kaminari grinned back and put on the songs that reminded him of her.  
With all her energy drained, she quickly drifted to sleep in his arms. Before she was completely asleep, she softly muttered under her breath, so tired she didn’t even know that she said, “Thanks Kaminari, I’m glad you’re the one that I like.”  
Kaminari started wide am eyed at the sleeping Jiro, but his gaze softened.  
“Me too.”

______________________

The next morning, Jiro found a sticky note I get nightstand. 

“Good morning, Jiro! I decided to leave after you fell asleep because I didn’t want you to get in trouble with Mr. Aizawa. See ya in class!  
-Jamming Whey”

She smirked at his note. “I’m in love with a doofus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I added a Jackie quote from “That 70s Show” because I thought it was funny. AND IT IS. No, I’m kidding, thanks for reading and remember to go beyond Plus-Ultra! :D


End file.
